


A Spoonful of Sugar

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Allusions to 'Avengers: Infinity War', But no real spoilers, Comfort, Cookies, F/M, Sweet puppy Jon needs to be cheered up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Sansa is the best!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: After seeing the latest 'Avengers' film with his friends, Jon finds Sansa waiting up for him.





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to write a little fluffiness today :)

 

The three young men sat still as statues staring at the screen as the credits rolled too stunned to speak. This was supposed to be a fun night out at the movies for them. And, it had been…until it wasn’t anymore.

“Fucking allergies,” Theon muttered as he wiped at his eyes.

“It’s dusty in here,” Robb sniffed…and then sniffed again.

Jon had remained dry-eyed and sniffle-free but that didn’t mean he wasn’t as gutted as they were.

“It’s comics. People come back from the dead in comics all the time,” he rationalized as the trio shuffled toward the parking lot but feeling a bit lost all the same.

Robb and Theon immediately took up the notion and ran with it. Suddenly, they were full of theories and ideas of what might happen next year.

_Next year. Fuck! I mean, we could have three years of Han Solo frozen in carbonite but still…it’s a whole fucking year!_

They’d planned to go out for beers after the movie but now Jon just wanted to go home.

 _And forget the last three hours_.

He drove home silently. He didn’t even turn on any music. He just kept replaying parts of the film over and over in his head.

It was nearly midnight as he reached their place. Fridays were crazy for her so he was sure she’d had a long day. She was probably asleep. And superhero movies weren’t really Sansa’s thing anyway.  He wouldn’t bug her with this.

So, he was surprised to say the least when he opened the door and saw the lights were on. ‘Mary Poppins’ was playing on the television and he could smell the heavenly aroma of cinnamon wafting from the kitchen.

He popped his head in to find his gorgeous girlfriend in her PJs and bunny slippers pulling a sheet of cookies from the oven. His mouth turned upwards into a huge grin as she started singing along to the musical playing in the next room.

_‘Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_

_The medicine go down-wown,_

_The medicine go down’_

“Hey,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

“You’re home,” she said with a smile, a beautiful smile from his beautiful girl. It was peaceful, soul-stirring and the one thing he knew he’d never tire of seeing. “Didn’t feel like drinks at the pub after?”

“No, I didn’t,” he shrugged.

“Well, these need to cool just a bit.”

Snickerdoodles made from scratch. Could there be a better antidote for anything? Not in Jon’s mind.

He crossed the small kitchen to take her in his arms, sighing happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of her shampoo and the comforting scent of freshly baked goodies.

“How do you just know?” he asked. “It's just a movie...but how did you know that I needed you tonight? I mean, I’m always going to need you but tonight…I’m so glad you’re up. And, the cookies are just a sweet bonus.”

“I’m psychic. And who doesn’t love cookies made from scratch? I thought I’d give my love a little spoonful of sugar tonight,” she laughed as he hugged her tighter.

“I always need some of your sugar, Sansa,” he said in a husky tone.

“I’m aware,” she teased.

She shoveled up three cookies each and placed them on a plate as he poured them both some milk. They moved into the living room to enjoy the blissful balm of Julie Andrews’ voice and Disney magic with their treat before they retired to the bedroom to enjoy another kind of sweetness.

“This is perfect,” Jon said.

“Good. I know how you love them.” She laid her head on his shoulder as they finished and added, “Plus, I read the spoilers.”

 


End file.
